


Seduction: Cardassian Style, via Trill

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [28]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Cardassian aggro flirting, Cardassians, Damar is furious and he loves it, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femme, Flirting, Frottage, Gender Fluid Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer, Jadzia is savage AF, Nb femme, PWP, Scissoring, Seduction, Smut, Squirting, Tribadism, Trills, aggressive seduction, aggressive sex, because OF COURSE THERE IS, light wrestling, look aliens are basically queers in space, look i just really like frottage ok?, non-binary femme, queer shit, s'ajansek, slight background garashir, weird flex but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Jadzia Dax knows how to find trouble. Tonight, trouble's name is Damar.





	Seduction: Cardassian Style, via Trill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vocal_fries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_fries/gifts).



> I decided to try they as Dax's pronoun, mostly as an exercise for myself. I do think the concept of Trill pronouns must be complex - another writer had Jadzia and Garak discussing it once, suggesting the Trill language would have several 'I' pronouns (Ex: I, an unjoined Trill; I, a joined Trill. I, a joined trill referring to a previous host.) How have symbionts affected the Trillian language, and why won't the screen writers answer my letters about Trillian gender theory? Rude.
> 
> In keeping with changing up how alien genitals work, I've decided that Trill's have particularly sensitive labia and are super squirty, because why not. Maybe that's why Jadzia is trying to scissor all the Cardassians and sit on everyone's faces. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

It was rather busy at Quarks for what passed for the middle of a ‘week’ on DS9.  There were a variety of ships currently docked on the station; Talarian freighters, a couple of Pakled scavengers vessels, two Federation ambassador ships, a Vulcan research vessel, and Gul Dukat’s ship, crew on shore leave while Dukat hared off on some ridiculous expedition or another while attempting to peacock for the Major in vain.  

There was an calm but uneasy peace on the station. The Cardassians didn’t want to be confined to their vessel, and the rest of the station didn’t want to deal with any fights. Everyone was keeping a polite and respectful distance. Most of the Bajorans who cared to made themselves scare, and there was the barest Federation presence strolling casually along the Promenade.

For the most part. Some of the station residents were looking for a…certain kind of trouble.

Jadzia Dax had a knack for making an entrance wherever they went, and tonight was no exception. Striding into Quarks and heading right for the bar to order a drink, the Trill leaned back on one elbow as they waited for Quark to fetch their beverage, surveying the room. They wore simple short dress, with a wide, daring neckline, drawing attention to the spots trailing down their body.

Skipping over the regulars and scanning the new arrivals, Jadzia noticed most of the Cardassians in the bar were in small, scattered groups, chatting animatedly together as they drank. Their eyes settled on one fellow, sitting alone in a small booth. They recognized the lone man as Glinn Damar, Dukat’s first officer.

When Quark returned, Jadzia had a few words with him, jutting their chin at the glinn and slipping the bartender a handful of latinum.

Drink in hand, they’d sauntered over to Damar’s table. The Cardassian had been quietly nursing a bottle of kanar. Without any preamble, they’d slid into the booth uninvited, picked up the bottle sitting on the table and ran their thumb over the label.

“What's this you’re drinking this evening, Glinn Damar? A 2335?” They wrinkled their nose at the bottle and gave a dramatic shudder, seemingly ignoring the Cardassian’s affronted glare.

“Is there a problem, Trill?” he sneered, reaching for his kanar.  
  
“Yes, actually!” they replied, placing the bottle just out of his reach. ”I haven’t developed a taste for kanar this lifetime, but Curzon had a much more expansive palate, and this is terrible. I took the liberty of having a better vintage sent over.”

“You didn’t even know what I was drinking and you ordered something else? How presumptuous.” his neck flared slightly as he sat up straight, angry at their challenge. He hadn’t dealt with the Lieutenant often but they were generally professional. This was most unusual.

Jadzia, on the other hand, relaxed, elbow on the table and propping their chin in their hand. “Is it presumptuous if I was right?”

Before Damar could reply, a waiter had already reached the table to drop off the new bottle of kanar and a fresh glass, nodding at the Trill as he left.

When he saw the bottle they’d chosen, Damar raised an eye-ridge, impressed despite the Trill’s abrasive behavior. He didn’t know that there WERE any pre-Occupation vintages left, let alone that Quark would have a bottle laying around. He poured himself a taste and swirled it before taking a sip, nodding at the Trill.

“Curzon clearly knew his kanar. This is fantastic.” he poured a larger portion for himself and toasted Jadzia.

“A treat for a glinn such as yourself, I’m sure. You’re quite welcome.” Jadzia tilted their head and raised their drink in return, winking as Damar sputtered.  Winding him up was almost too much fun itself. He was annoyed, and if his slitted pupils were any indication, somewhat aroused. Dax knew they were stomping all over the Cardassian soldiers toes.

They wondered how long he’d put up with it for the sake of continued inter-galactic relations. ‘Well,’ they thought,’this will certainly get his attention.

“There’s something we like to ask our friends, on Trill. Would you mind if I asked you, Damar?” Jadzia leaned forward, head tilted just so to the left, bare neck curved ever so slightly.

“Fine, get on with it” Damar growled, definitely not imagining his teeth sinking into their spotted neck.

“Do you happen to have a little symbiont in you, Damar?” they batted their lashes, as Damar shook his head in confusion. “Would you like some?”  
  
“Whats *that* ssssupposed to mean?” hissed the Cardassian, slamming his glass down so hard, Quark’s head popped up over the top of the bar and a waiter trotted past, glancing over to make sure the table hadn’t cracked.

“I don’t know Damar, what do you want it to mean?” Jadzia ran a finger a long the rim of their glass, catching some bits of salt on their finger and bringing it to their lips, tongue darting out to catch the crystals. The glinn’s eyes darted between the glass and Dax’s lips as they lowered their hand to pick up the glass and take a sip before offering the drink to him. “Salt. It enhances the flavour of this alcohol, a Terran beverage called tequila. Would you like to try it?”

On Cardassia, refusing to taste a food or beverage shared between people who were not avowed enemies was incredibly rude. It implied you thought they may be trying to poison you. Even someone being as arrogant as Jadzia had been couldn’t be refused. Dax could see the subtle flush across his neck scales, and his tongue darted between his lips, waiting patiently until he accepted the offer.    

“You know there’s an old Terran custom where one actually places the salt on their own or someone else’s body and licks it off before taking a ‘shot’ of the drink. Mammalian skin is salty.”

Dax had kindly waited until Damar had finished his taste and taken they’re drink back before delivering that last tidbit. Damar growled at them anyway, and Dax took the glass back, laughing as they wiped a bit of salt on the back of their hand, licked it off and drank.

“What kind of game are you trying to play here, Lieutenant?” Damar’s ridges were practically throbbing, and Jadzia knew they had him in the palm of their hand now. They inched closer to the Cardassian, not touching him but close enough to see him gulp, to see the blue tint to his chufa.

Dax leaned forward, taking more of his personal space as they spoke quietly near his ear, “You wound me friend, what makes you think I’m playing a game?” as they spoke, they ghosted their breath over his aural ridges, enjoying the clench of his jaw as they sat back again.

“You certainly can’t be serious. If you were Cardassian….” He gulped down his drink, filling the glass again.

Jadzia smirked at him. “And? If I were?”

“You’re not Cardassian” he snapped “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“But if I were?” they insisted, tilting their head, curving their neck enticingly. Dax could see his nostrils flare and pupils dilate as his eyes followed the trail of their spots. There was a low rumbling coming from him that could have been a growl, or a purr.

They’d definitely treed their prey. Time to go in for the kill, as it were.

“Damar, has it at all occurred to you that I might know *exactly* what I’m doing right now? Hm?”  He glared at them, and Jadzia finished their drink and stood, moving around the other side of the booth where he sat on the edge of the seat. This was too much fun.  Dax leaned down, reaching around to rest both hands on his shoulders firmly and leaned down close to him again,“It seems the gossip was right . You’re as thick as Dr Bashir is when it comes to catching a hint.”

Damar couldn’t even sputter at that point, simply hissing at their back as Jadzia sauntered their way across the bar to the exit, hips swaying and all eyes on them as they turned toward the habitat ring.

Damar snarled and shook his head, throwing back another couple of glasses of the kanar entirely too fast for such a rare vintage, but inflamed as he was he hardly gave it a thought. The low rumbling purr had stopped as he wrestled with his thoughts. A few minutes later, he pushed the table away as he stood, turning the same way Jadzia had gone with no real idea of where they might be.

He needn’t have worried, as Jadzia hadn’t gone far. They were were waiting half in the shadows, leaning one shoulder against a bulkhead, casually examining their nails. He’d almost passed by them, when they said, “I do hope you’ve come to prove me wrong.”

Damar turned on his heel mid step and swung around toward Jadzia aggressively, coming chest to chest with the Trill. He pulled himself up to his full height, but Jadzia was a few inches taller, just enough that he had to look up at them. He moved closer, forcing his thigh between their legs as Dax backed into the wall. With their legs apart, they were now nose to nose.

“Are you always this infuriating, woman, or is it simply a trait of your species?” he growled.

Dax brought their hands up to his shoulders, gliding over his thick ridges as they pressed their own thigh between his legs as he gasped, and Jadzia laughed. “A little of both, really.” and with that, they leaned forward and bit down on his neck ridges.

Damar hissed, fisting a hand in the Jadzia’s hair to pull them off. Damar began his purr again, grazing his teeth over the Trill’s neck before biting far more gently than they had, tongue darting out for a taste. Salty. Jadzia gave a breathy groan as his tongue followed their spots further down.

With some effort, Damar disengaged from the intriguingly smooth neck and nodded, stepping back to allow the them space. For the moment. “Tell me, Trill - you seem fairly familiar with Cardassian customs. Have you any...practical experience?”

They grinned at him mischievously, and simply asked “S’ajansek?” Damar’s eye widened at this, baring his teeth in a sharp smile at the Trill.  “I’m glad we’ve reached an understanding. My quarters then?”

Damar nodded, allowing Jadzia lead the way.  

They walked in silence, and once they arrived Jadzia palmed the lock, leading the Cardassian to the bedroom area. The room was warm, and softly lit with a collection of glowing stones set up around the bed.  

“You might as well take that armor off.” They smirked, circling the soldier as Damar obliged, removing the chest plate and several other layers of armor, sitting on the bed to remove his boots and toss them aside. Boldy, he continued undressing, removing the jumpsuit and standing naked before them, chin jutting out as if in challenge.

Damar had a compact, powerful body, and Jadzia’s body eyes trailed over the ridges and scales across his broad chest and arms. They had to give the Cardassian military exercises credit - to borrow and old, old Earth phrase, he looked like 235 lbs of twisted steel and sex appeal and Jadiza liked what they saw. All those lovely corded muscles, and there was an aura of danger, of predator about him that Dax found entirely too appealing. Their eyes came to rest between his legs, on his ajan. It was still hiding his cho’ch, but Dax could see the wetness seeping through the delicate scales.

“Well? Like what you see?” he snapped

“Oh, very much” they purred, stalking closer to the Cardassian, close enough to see the shine of his scales, the way his his lips parted to taste the air, and the cerulean flush to his ridges.  Dax wound their arms around his neck, leaning down to kiss him, enjoying the continued rumbling purr coming from Damar as they felt it against their chest. His arms circled their waist, wasting no time in tugging the fabric up over their hips as they kissed fiercely. Jadzia, ever pragmatic, hadn’t worn anything underneath, and he explored smooth flesh, claws leaving scratches and drops of blood behind.  Eventually Dax broke the kiss, allowing Damar to practically tear the dress over their head in his eagerness.

Dax slid a leg between his, gripping his shoulders, and suddenly, they had flipped the Cardassian back on to the bed, laughing at his surprised sputtering as they crawled up the bed towards him, kissing him again. They were unsurprised when Damar returned the kiss with a snap and snarl, catching their lower lip in his teeth and rolling them over so he was on top, straddling their hips. Dax danced delicate fingers across the man’s ridges until they reached the kinat’hU scale, pinching it hard between their fingers. Damar hissed, releasing their lower lip as he threw his head back in a painful ecstasy and grinding himself down against the Trill.

Dax could feel his everted cho’ch sliding against their cunt, both of them soaked, managed to flip the Cardassian over again, laughing again as they held him down with an arm across his neck. Jadzia laughed a lot, especially during sex. “Come on Damar, lets stop wrestling and get down to the fun.”

He quirked an eyeridge at them as they released his neck “The wrestling IS fun. And you started it.” He spoke dryly, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. What an infuriating creature this Trill was.

“....I did, didn’t I. Ok fair. Next time, we can wrestle.” Jadzia kissed him again before getting up to kneel over Damar, straddling one of his thighs and raising his other leg, laying it over their shoulder. “But right now, s’ajansek!” Damar reached between them, tucking his cho’ch back into his dripping ajan and holding it back as Jadzia slid further up his thigh, leaving a sticky trail on his leg as they brought their cunt over his ajan, settling down against the hand holding his cho’ch inside.

Once Dax settled astride him, Damar withdrew his hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking the sweet, sticky fluids. Jadzia moaned at the sight, wrapping their arms around the leg tossed over their shoulder for balance and began thrusting against his ajan. As they slid across the slick ajan, Jadzia could feel the fine scales sliding across their highly sensitive labia, one direction a delightful glide, the return an intense scraping that caused the Trill to gasp and whimper with every movement.

Damar watched Jadzia through lidded eyes as they gasped and moaned during the throes of s’ajansek. Their hair was unbound and wild as they shuddered in pleasure, and their nails scraped over the leg they held for balance. As the Trill started sharply canting their hips against his, Damar’s hands roamed his own body, caressing his sensitive ridges.

“Oh FUCK that feels good” Damar purred, as Jadzia growled against his leg, bucking hard against his ajan. The two aliens were soaked, their copious fluids pooling between them.  “I can’t...I’m going to evert soon I can’t stop it!”

“Good!” they hissed at him, keeping up the near punishing pace of their grinding, thankful for the lubrication they produced. “I’m going to come soon, all over you’re hot ajan. I’m going to cover you in my come.”

“Yesssssss” he hissed, and Jadzia pulled back and slammed themselves back down against him, yelping as flesh slapped wetly against flesh. They sank their teeth in Damar’s leg as they came, hips bucking as they gushed, soaking his hips, thigh and belly with their come.

At that, Damar everted, his cho’ch parting the lips of his slit as the fat alien cock emerged. Jadzia whimpered as it slid between them, releasing Damar’s leg from their teeth. “Holy shit Damar. That was….”

“...not over yet, woman!” and they gasped as Damar rolled them both over, still seeking his release. Damar pulled both of Jadzia’s legs up, trapping his cho’ch as he fucked between them.

Damar, who had been surprisingly silent, began grunting with each forward thrust. He continued rutting as Dax whimpered, eyes rolling back in pleasure as their oversensitive labia slid over the smooth wet cock, the slight ridge of his irllun stimulating them towards another peak. It wasn’t long before they crested, soaking the bed yet again.  

Damar bent the Trill nearly in half, ruthlessly grinding his cho’ch against their cunt and thighs, coming with a howling roar, coating Jadzia’s belly with his seed and relasing their legs.

The two of them lay there panting and dazed, Jadzia breaking the silence first

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Damar, HOLY SHIT that was amazing.” Damar rolled off them on to his back, and took Jadzia in his arms, surprising them. They had not thought the Cardassian would be one for cuddling.

He raised an eye ridge at them. “I know. I was there.”

Jadzia laughed. “Yeah, I seem to recall.”

He hummed a non commital sound.

“So….”

“Are you going to talk the entire time we cuddle woman? If you want to do that again, I need to rest”

“......”

“Thought so.”

\---

FIN

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all vocal_fries's fault. Now I'm obsessed with Cardassian scissor sex and Cardassian warriorbro kinks. Hope you enjoy!  
> I borrowed 's'ajansek' from their  
> [Garak/Jadzia Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151602/chapters/40331360) in their[Subtext Becomes Text](https://archiveofourown.org/series/965958) series.
> 
> I'm also rather proud of this one - I feel like I'm getting better at tying the threads of an actual story and dialogue together, vs writing smutty vignettes. Look at me, improving my writing quality via kinky sex! I'm actually really excited about this because I have an this idea for a non-smutty (well, non-entirely smutty) post war AU I want to write. I'm vaguely plotting it out in my head and have the first 
> 
> 235lbs of twisted steel and sex appeal - Yeah I'm pretty sure that I lifted that one right from the mouth of Duane "The Rock" Johnson from when I was a massive WWF fan. (the rock described himself as such). Unfortunately I have no idea how much Casey Biggs or Damar might have weighed at the time, but I think 235 seems like a respectable weight for a Cardassian military man sans armor.
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.


End file.
